


check in; check out

by sarangway



Series: hospitality [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm back, M/M, Pining, bellhop!eunwoo, hotel au, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: moon bin is back in for the summer, but bellhop dongmin is sorely surprised at how their relationship changed. pining is hard.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been six months since Moon Bin, son of the CEO Mr. Moon, has entered this hotel. It’s also been six months since Lee Dongmin has cried himself to sleep, because he only did it on the day Bin went home.  

Dongmin was doing fine now, he had gotten promoted to senior bellhop, despite his young age, and Jinwoo cut him some slack after Bin left. He did have the new trainee to deal with, a lanky kid named Yoon Sanha, but other than that life was going smoothly. He still talked to Bin occasionally, never more than a few messages. If he every typed ‘I miss you’, it was quickly erased and replaced with ‘I hope you’re well’. Bin always gave him a smiley face and left it at that.  

But this month was different, and it was just T-5 hours until Bin was coming over. It was nerve-wracking to think he was finally going to be reunited with him face to face, and the poor furniture had to endure his excitement in the form of aggressive dusting. Dongmin was enduring the suffering so he was sure the furniture didn’t mind too much. 

The boy was going to be staying in the Sweetheart Suite, of course, the same one he was at the six months prior. Dongmin wondered if it was going to be a tradition from then on. Either way, his heart was swelling as he cleaned off the pre-prepped room and added the mint (scratch that, _two mints_ ) to the pillow with care. He was excited and it was getting progressively harder to hide it. 

T-4 hours and Dongmin was checking himself in the mirror. Was his hair alright? Did he smell weird? He did try that new perfume Myungjun suggested, after saying it was how he got Jinwoo to like him. If you asked Jinwoo, he hate the perfume and liked him despite it. “Moon Bin, it’s been so lonely without you.” He slapped his cheeks gently. “Moon Bin! I hardly recognized you.” There wasn’t a right thing to say really, but he felt like there was something he was missing. If he was honest it would be way too familiar- 

T-3 hours. Jinwoo was running over things with Sanha, and the boy was like a newly born horse. He was wobbly and easily distracted, and every time he lifted luggage he made that ‘oof’ sound. Dongmin didn’t know what to do with him. Jinwoo finished explaining who Bin was, what an important customer he was, and the utmost respect he deserved. But, suddenly, he walked through the doors and looked around. If Dongmin was reading his clock correctly, he was supposed to arrive at ten, but it was seven in the morning and the bright and vibrant boy was pulling his luggage behind him, doe eyes unchanged. Dongmin stood planted in his spot and at a loss for words.  

“Hi everyone!” He handed the luggage off to the bellhop that insisted on taking it, shaking hands with some staff before meeting eyes with Dongmin. A sudden surge of excitement caused him to run down the carpet and jump into a hug, holding him tightly and swaying. “Best friend Dongmin! I missed you.” 

There was a sputter before he choked out a “I missed you too.” Bin pulled back and rested his hands on Dongmin's shoulders, examining his face and gently patting his cheek before turning to shake Jinwoo's hand. Dongmin adjusted his hat carefully and glanced at Sanha who looked rather startled. There was a pause before Jinwoo handed him the key card and Sanha the suitcase to take him up. That was strange. It was _Dongmin_ that should take Bin up. Then again, senior bellhops had other responsibilities. He started feeling like he regretted the promotions, but at least he had a longer lunch break. 

He took advantage of that, however, and decided to have lunch with Bin that afternoon. Myungjun made sure he came up to serve them himself, glad to meet the boy that Dongmin wouldn’t shut up about (“ _Don’t you dare,_ ” he had already warned him before coming up). Bin assured him that Sanha helped him settle in quickly and that it was fine that they met only a few hours after he arrived. Dongmin was nervous to talk to him, especially since they hadn’t messaged nearly as much as he wanted, and he felt like after Bin left there was so much unresolved. For example, what the heck was Dongmin supposed to do about his crush? 

They sat in silence for a bit instead, eating and exchanging a smile if they met eyes. Finally, Bin broke the awkward cycle. 

“Are you not a bellhop anymore?” He took a sip of his drink and stared curiously. “You don’t have a hat on, and your hair is up.” 

“Oh, gosh, I can’t believe you noticed.” He covered his hair quickly, suddenly self-conscious. He wasn’t even sure if it looked good. “But yes, I got promoted to senior bellhop. Hence why I couldn’t bring you up.” 

Bin smiled and took another bite, and the silence fell between them again. It felt a little uneasy to Dongmin, but he had to admit that Bin didn’t look uncomfortable. Maybe he should just bring up the kiss (or, the two kisses) and get it over with. As he opened his mouth, though, Bin’s phone went off and he excused himself and got up to take it. He felt his face heat up and he hid it in his hands, embarrassed at even the thought of that interaction. Bringing it up wasn’t a good idea. 

*** 

It’s halfway through the summer and Dongmin hasn’t gathered the courage to bring up The Kiss to Bin. He has learned a lot about his life lately, though. Bin was now attending a college and getting a degree in business management. He was also minoring in dance, and told Dongmin he was really enjoying it. He could tell Bin wanted that to be all he studied, but he was still grateful to have gotten a compromise with his father.  

Other than that, he was hoping to move to Seoul University for his graduate program, and he had already made plans on where he would live. Hopefully close to the hotel, Dongmin told his heart. He also had made a lot of friends at school and had easily gained a lot of popularity, but he understood that a lot of it was very skin-deep or about his money. “They aren’t really like you, Dongmin,” he explained. “They just wanna use me for my money and my dad.” 

One of the boys that _didn’t_ do this, however, was named Park Minhyuk and Bin had nothing but good things to say about him. He was younger than Bin, Dongmin gathered, and had joined the dance club while still a high school student. He was also very smart and was enrolled in some of the college courses. He was also very charismatic, and how could Bin forget attractive?  

Dongmin didn’t like him. 

He didn’t like how he was nicknamed “Rocky”, because he was a dependable rock.  

He was jealous. 

“Rocky is really such a nice guy, he’s always there for me. It’s really nice since there really isn’t anyone else who cares.” Bin smiled at Dongmin and mussed with his hair in the mirror a bit before facing the seated boy and leaning on the dresser.  

“Am I not here for you?” He felt it slip out with such an ease and slight bitterness that he was surprised at himself. Bin didn’t even flinch, though, and he just kept smiling. 

“Not physically, you live in a different city.” He turned and kept doing his hair. 

*** 

Two in the morning and they’re both sprawled on the roof of the building, a view of the lit up Seoul under them and the stars above them sparkling, cushioning them in light. It was beautiful, it was relaxing, and it was absolutely Dongmin’s favorite…especially since he got to share it with Bin. His eyes were steadily focused on the flickering cars under them, a soft smile resting on his features that left Dongmin’s eyes glued to him.  

He had a bittersweet feeling as he watched him, something serene about the relaxed features and hair just softly blowing in the wind. Maybe right now wasn’t the best time, but he was suddenly unsure if there was a good time. If he go it out of the way, there was a possibility that he could get over Bin a lot quicker.  

“Hey, Binnie?”  

“Mm?” Bin turned and looked at him, dazed still from the lights.  

“Can we talk about something? Like, when you left.” He could see Bin tense up and turn to face the lights again. There was hesitation in his nod. “Sorry…maybe it’s weird.” 

He watched the younger boy shake his head and lay down completely, his focus on the stars now. Dongmin took a few seconds to gather courage and laid down as well. His eyes were covered by his hand now and he spoke slowly. 

“When we…kissed. Did you really mean to?” He heard nothing from Bin and paused again. “Did you do it out of pity?” 

Another awkward silence that left Dongmin with a flushed face and a jumbled mind.  

“I don’t know.” A star shot across the sky and disappeared with a twinkle. “I like Minhyuk, though.” 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY  
> I REALLY AM  
> AND I AM THE WORST, I KNOW  
> but i will promise you THIS WILL END WELL.  
> as a quick rundown, this fic will be chaptered and each chapter will represent each summer that bin goes to visit dongmin. the last part in this trilogy will be a one-shot though! and that will be super fluffy guaranteed  
> hit me (up) @ [revetoile](https://revetoile.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another visitor joins moon bin on his trip to the hotel.

                Summer is no longer fun, Dongmin decided. Summer isn’t fun when the last one was a horrible foreboding image of every summer to come: a summer filled with Bin talking about _Rocky_.

                The last summer was thankfully cut short (never in a million years did Dongmin think he would say that) when his class registration had a glitch and he had to go home. He gave him a long, heart-felt hug, and then watched as he walked out the door with a surge of relief. He felt his stomach sink, however, when Sanha came up and told him Bin was _exactly_ as he was described, the bubbly personality really drawing him in. He didn’t mean to snap at tiny Sanha, but he did.

                The worst part of it all wasn’t that Bin didn’t like him back, but that he had to talk about Rocky or sit and text Rocky or get a call from Rocky or make everything about Rocky. Dongmin was tired of nodding and smiling when he felt like his heart was being ripped out and stomped on, but he knew that he didn’t have much of a choice when Bin was going to come back for the next summers to come.

                He wished he didn’t care and he wished he could easily get over this, but whenever Bin smiled and looked at him with those soft eyes, he felt like it was impossible to ever stop thinking about him. Even just an hour after Bin had left Dongmin had already ran to the bathroom to cry his eyes out. He was being dramatic and he knew it…but he also didn’t know what to do.

                Another six months passed before Moon Bin returned to the hotel, Dongmin feeling more anxious than ever. He was sure he was prepared, anyway, when Bin walked through the door and grinned, a warm familiar hug wrapping around him. He felt the emotions that he wanted to push away from reignite, and nothing his brain was saying could stop his heart.

                “I missed you.” A very soft voice as Bin pulled away and gave a warm smile. Dongmin felt his stomach twist but he whispered an ‘I missed you too’. Before Dongmin could say something else, Bin took a few steps back and turned around to look at a boy walking in. Bin put an arm around his shoulders and gestured at the boy, a grin wider than the one he gave Dongmin. “Oh, this is Park Minhyuk. Rocky.”

***

                If there was something Dongmin wasn’t expecting of this summer visit, it was going to be Rocky. The searing stare he gave him as he shook Rocky’s hand had made Rocky unsettled but Dongmin wasn’t concerned with him. Dongmin was concerned with how upset he was with Bin not telling him Rocky was coming.

                The rest of the day was spent without Bin entirely, him leaving the hotel with Rocky shortly after dropping off bags. He wondered, did they start dating? Or were they just friends, Bin’s feelings hidden like Dongmin’s were? His hands were pressing surprisingly hard into the sheets he was spreading out and Sanha broke his thoughts when he asked where to put his luggage. If Dongmin really had a say in that, he’d throw Rocky’s out the window, however he told Sanha to set them at the foot of the bed and leave.

                Sure, Rocky didn’t deserve the hatred that Dongmin was giving him, especially since he wasn’t really the one at fault here. It wasn’t like he chose for Bin to like him or anything, it just sort of happened. But Dongmin felt like it was his fault deep down inside, his fault he couldn’t be with Bin. Rocky was actually a very sweet boy and Dongmin could see how in was in love with him. Dongmin was a logical person most of the time, but he supposed that now it was something that his heart was controlling instead.

                His phone dinged and lit up, the notification sound saved for Bin. The message he was dreading was lighting up his screen.

                “Let’s all have dinner together tonight, Minnie!”

***

                The air felt stale, like bread that had been left out for a few weeks. It was awkward and everyone at the table could tell it was. Dongmin was sat across from Bin and Rocky, their menus still closed on the table despite them being there for over twenty minutes now. Rocky kept drinking his water awkwardly and Bin just stared out of the window without saying a word. Dongmin was visibly tense.

                This was the first time in a while Dongmin had eaten dinner outside of the hotel, and it was a lovely place overlooking the Han river. This was bittersweet, he hadn’t been back to the river since he came with Bin last. To be here now across from Bin’s potential lover made him bitter.

                “So, to formally introduce you two, I guess.” Bin sat up straighter and smiled. “This is Lee Dongmin, my best friend. And this is Park Minhyuk, my good friend.”

                Best friend versus good friend. At least he had that leverage over him. Dongmin stuck his hand out and shook Rocky’s with a still uncomfortable look. “So you met through dance?”

                “Yes! Bin-hyung was super welcoming and taught me so much.” Rocky took a sip of his water again and smiled. Dongmin felt his jaw clench as Bin’s cheeks dusted pink. “What about you two? How did you meet?”

                Before Dongmin could speak, Bin cut in with an explanation that _wasn’t_ how they met. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to lie…was their friendship shameful? Did he do something wrong? Either way, he decided that maybe they had a change in their relationship he just had to accept.

                They left the restaurant just having a snack instead, the tension too thick to cut through for a full meal. Bin wandered ahead of Rocky and Dongmin, getting distracted by a couple walking their dog and leaving them behind to mingle. As if Dongmin didn’t hate Rocky enough, he turned to him and gave a small smile. “Who’s that Sanha kid, by the way? The tall bellhop?”

***

                The rest of the summer was a broken blur, the last time he tried to go and talk to Bin being a few weeks ago when he tried to bring a complimentary freshly-baked croissant to his room. However, he was greeted with a sleepy-eyed Rocky and a sliver of the room inside revealing Bin sound asleep in their _shared_ bed. Dongmin shoved the plate into Rocky’s hands and ran out with the hot tears hitting his hands.

                He would easily be fine with the change if Bin just addressed it, because it hurt more than anything to bump into him and for Bin to pull him into a warm embrace with a soft smile. It felt so fake, so half-hearted, even if Bin was really putting his all into their friendship. Dongmin was selfish, he just wanted more. Instead he was left with seeing Bin and Rocky around the hotel together looking like some kind of couple.

                Of course, he had to deliver some laundry to Bin’s room because none of the staff knew that things were a mess and he’d rather avoid him for as long as possible. He knocked on the door and was let in after a minute by Bin, his hair wet from a shower, a towel around his shoulders. Rocky wasn’t in the room luckily but it almost made the air sharper. He set the folded stacks on the bed slowly, and Bin was quiet for a bit. He then cleared his throat and glanced over, “Hey, Dongmin…”

                When was the last time he called him that? “Mm.”

                “I don’t know if you mean to or anything…but Rocky doesn’t really feel welcome here the last month…” Dongmin’s hands paused. “He thinks you don’t like him.”

                He would have stopped himself if his mouth didn’t move faster than his brain, but his lips let out a whisper of “I don’t”.

                “Excuse me?”

                Bolder now. “I don’t like him.”

                “Dongmin, I don’t understand-”

                “I don’t like Minhyuk, Bin! I dislike him. I _hate_ him.” The tears spilled out faster than he could catch them. “I hate that he’s closer to you than me. I hate that he’s always there for you when I can’t be.” He sunk to crouch in front of the bed and buried his face in his hands. “I hate this. I miss you so badly, I miss when I could be myself with you.”

                Bin watched him cry with a few tears escaping his eyes as well, and Rocky stood behind the bathroom door with his ear pressed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so....yeah. i'm here to kill u all again.  
> there's probably another two chapters of this and then it's over but i'm not sure lol, we'll see.  
> SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS UNUPDATED FOR SO LONG. i love u all  
> hit me (up) @ [chanight](chanight)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions are neither easy nor do they yield wanted results.

Lee Dongmin was very close to quitting his job.

He contemplated it as he looked over the Han River, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the window clean on the sweetheart suite. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore, he didn’t want to see Rocky ever again and he had already ignored Bin’s missed calls. Dongmin knew Bin was worried about him but he had hit a low after Rocky came out of the bathroom without a word.

As if it wasn’t bad enough, Rocky messaged him an apology a week later. Dongmin just pulled at his hair and yelled, falling into his bed and trying his hardest not to cry his eyes out for the nth time this year. Bin would be back soon enough, but would he bring Rocky again? He didn’t want to know.

His heart hurt, but maybe getting over him would be the best choice. He ended up enrolling in a small college to get some kind of distraction and had gained some friends out of it, which at least gave him an outlet other than the hotel. Maybe that would grant him a break while Bin was there. He knew that he wouldn’t do that, and he knew he would never trade out his shifts either because he still had a chance to see him and he couldn’t give that up. Dongmin hated himself for that. And the worst part was that he knew Bin was transferring over in just a semester from now. Would he frequent the hotel more then?

Winter and spring passed faster than anticipated, and Dongmin ended up checking the calendar only to find that it was D-Day, and Bin’s arrival was just around the corner. He was growing more anxious but also more curious, and he found himself pacing the lobby of the hotel with no redirection from his coworkers. Before he tried to break his focus, he heard a soft voice calling his name. He turned around quickly and Bin was standing there with open arms, a warm eye-smile inviting him in for a hug. Dongmin swallowed and hugged him stiffly, but he felt himself soften up as the warmth surrounded him. His eyes closed momentarily and opened back up to reveal Rocky standing behind Bin, their gaze never meeting thanks to his being reverted before they could.

His heart hurt again it seemed.

***

“Minnie…” Bin’s words were hushed as they looked up at the stars like the night so far behind them in the past. “I’m going to ask Minhyuk out tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

Dongmin could practically hear the stars move from how silent it was, a soft breath coming from Bin’s lips falling on Dongmin’s ears. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew he couldn’t give any words of encouragement, and he knew that really his words meant nothing anyway. Was Bin just warning him, for when they walked down the halls with hands clasped together and heads nuzzled into shoulders? Of course, he’d still be considerate even when Dongmin had no right to be upset.

He felt fingers tangle with his slowly and Bin adjusted himself until he was facing him, smiling gently. “It’s better this way, Minnie.”

“For who?” It came out colder than the crisp night air and their fingers were quickly separated. “Please, Moon Bin. Don’t play with my heart if you don’t care about it.”

“Dongmin…”

“I know you understand my feelings. I wish you’d respect them even if you don’t return it.”

“Dongmin. I really do care about you.” He felt his blood run cold, and he sat up quickly. “But you know it wouldn’t work. You live away from me, I only visit during summers-”

“You could wait! You could wait until you transfer next semester!” His eyes teared up and he thanked the darkness for covering it. “Or don’t come anymore.”

Bin sat up as well, giving Dongmin a shocked look. There was a silent pause and Dongmin could feel a few tears escape. However, his body was turned away and he was sure Bin couldn’t see. It hurt to suggest he didn’t come anymore but it also hurt to see him with Rocky so often. Knowing now that he did return his feelings or did before made everything hurt even more.

“Do you…do you really mean that?” Dongmin stood up and walked out the door, running down the stairs without looking back. If he couldn’t answer, he wouldn’t have to face that he really did mean it.

***

The next day felt stale to Dongmin. There were no interactions between him and Bin after that exchange, whether it was from avoidance or a coincidence he wasn’t quite sure. Either way, he knew he needed the break. Part of him wished that he hadn’t said what he said but the other part of him knew that he meant it and it needed to be said.

Rocky avoided him as well, but Dongmin always saw him running around with Sanha the last few weeks. There was a spark between them that surely didn’t go unnoticed, and considering how it reminded him of Bin and himself, it made him wonder what their relationship was. He grew more suspicious when Sanha would run up late, a faint flush on his cheeks and a grin he couldn’t fight off. If Bin was really meaning to confess this summer, he wasn’t sure how that would end up.

Sanha and Dongmin were sitting together eating lunch, and his suspicions were heightened when Sanha stayed on his phone through it instead of his usual rambling. Dongmin cleared his throat and the baby-ish eyes moved up slowly. Sanha closed his phone and grinned bashfully, taking another bite.

“Sanha. Are you friends with Minhyuk?” He looked a bit surprised at the question but smiled again, nodding.

“We’re best friends, really.” He thought for a moment. “But I like him. More than best friends.”

Dongmin nodded. “Does he like you like that?”

“Ahhhh, hyung!” Sanha covered his eyes. “This is embarrassing, let’s talk about something else!”

He was about to insist, but Jinwoo walked in and sat down with his lunch, forcing their conversations to be cut short. He had at least half confirmed, Sanha surely did like him, but he was certain that meant Rocky felt the same since he had initiated it.

Still, it began to worry him now that he knew Bin was confessing to him today. If Rocky did like Sanha back, it would just leave Bin in a puddle of heartbreak. But then again, since when was it his problem?

He watched them walk out a few hours later, standing so close to each other, with a big grin on Bin’s face. It made him wonder, were they going out to eat tougher? And if so, was it when Bin was going to confess? It left him with worry, watching them turn the corner and counting down the hours until they returned. He couldn’t work properly as he waited, and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t his problem anyway.

It became his problem rather quickly, however, the second Bin ordered room service just for Dongmin to see him. The second Bin was crying on his bed. The second he realized that even if Bin didn’t think anything would work, Dongmin still liked him the best and he couldn’t change that. Bin didn’t ask to be comforted, rather he asked him to leave right after the food was delivered. A tiny part of him wanted to stay (really this was a big part of him) but he respected what Bin wanted and left the room. His back was pressed against the door as he listened to the soft sobs from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's one more chapter of heartbreak and THEN it'll get better lol. until then, pls feel free to hate me, it hurt me to write it as well lol  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongmin drinking to forget just makes him remember more.

                Nothing hurt him more than knowing Bin was in pain, even if it was in his heart. After the confession went wrong, Bin locked himself in his room and only opened it for Rocky at night. Not that it mattered much…Rocky was always out with Sanha anyways.

                When it was time for Bin to go home, he didn’t say goodbye to Dongmin and left almost silently, not even a note left in his room as he normally would. He didn’t get any texts either and it left Dongmin feeling unsettled and uncomfortable. He understood though, and decided not to push anything further. He didn’t even want to think about how horribly awkward the trip back was.

                Dongmin was fine anyways, he had to finish up a semester and his friends wanted to take him out so often lately (really they just wanted to _finally_ see him drunk) that he almost forgot about Bin. He was sure it would stay like that since he had been so on top of his grades lately and was currently working towards a raise as well. If he kept himself busy enough, he wouldn’t have to worry.

                He was lucky to have the new friends he had, especially since he could finally have a second unbiased ear on the whole matter, but the only answer they gave him was to come out with them. Finally, after a few weeks and finals being over, he caved. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation but it also might have been the fact that summer was fast approaching and he knew that the only thing around the corner was the impending doom of seeing Bin again.  

***

                A few drinks in and Dongmin decided that soju must be equivalent to hydrochloric acid. He knew that if he had drunk more and for a longer time like his friends it would make these shots a lot easier to go down, but Dongmin was a wine man. His friends were very into it however and quickly they were down by four bottles. Maybe it was best that he didn’t drink, they would need a babysitter probably.

                Quickly that was shot down when they forced him to take another shot, and Dongmin felt himself spiraling rather fast. Before he knew it, he was as drunk as the rest of them. His cheeks were tinted red and his hair was tousled from his hands running through it so much. He was smiling more than he had in months (maybe a year, if he thought about it) and he was glad he could attribute that to his friends this time. This was better for him, surely.

                It _was_ better until his friends got the bright idea to take his phone, insisting that he should text his “boyfriend” and try to patch things up. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he said harshly. “He’s dating-”

                Wait. He wasn’t dating Rocky.

                And if he thought more about it, Bin did say that he cared about him and the only thing that would really stand between that was the distance. The distance was closing soon anyways, did that mean he had a chance finally?

                No, he couldn’t get ahead of himself, he knew that Bin needed time right now over anything. Besides, he was so harsh to him the last time he was here that he wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to see him again. Not that his friends really cared considering they still had the phone held in the air, waiting for Dongmin to take the bait. Fine, if that meant it would shut them up, he would take the bait.

                “Alright, give me my phone back, I’ll text him.” His friends tossed it haphazardly and he barely caught it, a scowl going out to all of them. “What am I supposed to say to him?”

                “Ask how he is first!”

                “Yeah, obviously, you ever held a conversation before, Lee?”

                “God, okay, shut up.” He opened up Kakao Talk and hovered his finger over ‘Binnie’ for a minute before he opened the chat room. August 3rd last year was the last time they had messaged, and now it was June already. “Just, ‘hey, how are you’?” A unanimous yes.

                So he did, and once it had the little delivered sign he closed it and made a whining noise, downing another shot before resting his head on the table. “He won’t answer, you know. It’s too late, he doesn’t stay up past-” A ding made everyone fall silent, and Dongmin shut his mouth the second he recognized it as the notification sound for Bin. “Alright, maybe he went out tonight or something.”

                > _Binnie, 12:23pm:_ I’m good. Do you need something?

                “Damn, he’s cold. Maybe he’s still mad about last summer.”

                “Ask him when he’s coming!”

                Dongmin had a bad feeling about this, but maybe the soju had a better grasp on his brain than he did.

                > _Dongmin, 12:25pm:_ when are u coming this summer?

                > _Binnie, 12:25pm:_ I’m not coming.

                He felt a weight fall through his chest, because he knew it was his fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than usual but its cause that's all i needed to say lol  
> this is the last angsty chapter but not the last chapter overall! theres two mini chapters about socky and myungjin and then the final one  
> MEANING, THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER LOL  
> hit me (up) @[](chanight.tumblr.com)


	5. 4.1

                "You know I love your cooking, Myungjun."

                "Then you're terrible at showing it, I don't know what to tell you." A quick scowl made Jinwoo retract his hand with some hesitation. "I'm the head chef at your little hotel, don't forget that. Without me your guests wouldn't even eat."

                Jinwoo's lips curled into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Myungjun from behind, a soft embrace that made Myungjun's shoulder muscles slightly relax. He let out a sigh and shrugged a bit, mixing the food in the bowl quicker and huffing. There was no better place in this spacious hotel than the main kitchen (maybe this was a strong bias since Myungjun stayed here mainly, but Jinwoo would gladly plead guilty). There was always such a warm scent wafting through the air, and in the later hours when Myungjun would prepare in advance or practice things for Jinwoo it was always such a homey space. 

                When he joined this hotel as a bellhop all those years ago, he never expected to meet that tiny sous chef with all the spunk in the world. He was sure that the tears he saw when he passed by him that week in December was because of him being fired, but he walked in the next day with the same attitude that made the other staff easily irritated by him. Jinwoo always liked him a little bit, though, but he never made any attempt to talk to him since he was a bit intimidated by him. Then one day he came up to him with a burnt uniform and furrowed eyebrows, asking where he was supposed to put this. 

                And since then, they became a lot closer. By now it was close to their fifth year of knowing each other and both of them had worked their way up. Jinwoo hadn't ever wanted to work in hospitality, and he wasn't really enjoying it too much now, but he had to take the job when his mother fell ill and their savings didn't calculate for such medical bills. After it took more than a year for everything to calm down, he decided to stay with this job until he could find another. That was, until he had gotten his first promotion. It wasn't expected for Myungjun to stay more than a year – even by him, he expected to go back to school – but he had found a love for the culinary arts that he hadn't thought of before considering his engineering degree.

                "Do you regret not going to school, babe?"

                "Of course I do, especially when some little idiot calls me "babe"." He glared for a second but couldn't help a smile from spreading. "I'm lucky to have found what I loved, I don't regret that. I'm sure I'd be making more money as an engineer, or maybe I'd be already finding some new shiny invention. I don't know, but I do know that cooking really is my favorite thing to do and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to achieve the same happiness anywhere else. Plus," A taste of what he was stirring and a soft, hidden smile. "it took all the work out of finding my soulmate, and you know how impatient I am."

                Jinwoo was a serious man when he was away from Myungjun, but he felt his heart flutter at 'soulmate' in a way that left a blush on his cheeks and his face covered in his hands. "Yah, don't you have work to get back to, Park Jinwoo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. here's some cute myungjin since i am the worst and am only here to kill u all :)  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](chanight.tumblr.com)


	6. 4.2

                Yoon Sanha was not Park Minhyuk's type. He could guarantee that, even if he wasn't quite sure yet what his type was. Sanha was a lanky kid with a bowl of hair on top of his head, and big baby doe eyes. If anything, Minhyuk was set to protect him rather than  _like_  him. 

                He supposed any pre-conceived notions about him was changed after he really got a good look at Sanha, and finally had a conversation with him. Really, the kid was an absolute dork who couldn't go a minute without making a fool of himself. It was endearing. A tad bit embarrassing, but still endearing. And they hit it off regardless, because Minhyuk found himself giggling more than he was normally comfortable with.

                Minhyuk wanted to talk to Bin about Sanha so desperately, but he knew that he didn't like when he talked about other people to him. He wasn't quite sure why, he just assumed that since him and Dongmin seemed to have some issues he just didn't want to hear about love at the moment. Still, Bin was his best friend and even if he really wanted to talk about it he would just wait until it was alright with them again. The last time he asked about Dongmin Bin was upset so he knew it would take a while.

                "Sanha...when are you off?"

                "Not for another two hours, Mr. Park." Minhyuk sighed loudly and pulled his chair closer to him. Sanha was folding some laundry that had to be taken to a guest later in the afternoon. 

                "I told you to call me Minhyuk."

                "You're my guest, so you're Mr. Park. In two hours, you'll be Minhyuk." Sanha gave him a smile and went back to folding. Minhyuk stifled a laugh. Sanha was definitely big on the rules, if anything.

                This summer was one he could definitely remember as eventful just because of Sanha, and he found himself slowly straying from his best friend to steal an hour here and an hour there. When he would ask if it was alright, his best friend would guarantee that it was fine and he would just hang out with Dongmin. He was glad he was making friends since they would be back again often. Minhyuk did think it was a little strange that he said this but as he would walk out, Dongmin would be doing his work alone. 

                After the third time Bin lied about going to hang out with Dongmin instead, it was nearing the end of the trip. If he and Dongmin still weren't resolved, maybe Minhyuk should just tell him that he liked Sanha. He decided that dinner was the best time, and he hoped that he wouldn't be upset that he brought up any kind of love to him. They were eating on the rooftop restaurant today which is where Minhyuk had really wanted to go. He had been up here while Sanha was cleaning one day, but he was looking forward to it at night with the beautiful view of the city. They got a table by the window, too, and once they had ordered Minhyuk was about to tell him – but it was cut off by Bin.

                "Minhyuk, I have something to tell you..."

                "Really? Me too. You can go first, though, if you'd like."

                 He saw that Bin was nervous, but it got him excited. Did this mean he had patched things up with Dongmin? "I...I haven't been too honest with you. I guess I should have told you this before...I like-"

                "Dongmin."

                "...you."

                There was a pause as they both said  _what_?

                "You don’t like Dongmin?" Minhyuk took a sip from his water glass and furrowed his eyebrows. He was  _sure_  that Bin did. "No, there's no way you don't. All you talked about was him for the first three months we knew each other." He shook his head, not giving Bin a chance to talk. "Bin, I'm not going to be the person you like to try and ignore your feelings. I like Sanha, that's what I wanted to tell you. You need to work it out with Dongmin, I know you well and I know you're avoiding it."

                He watched as Bin balled his hands into fists and his eyes watered up. "That’s not true, I like you." Minhyuk held up a hand and took another sip from his water. A few tears escaped Bin's eyes. "You don't know me, Minhyuk. I don’t like Dongmin like that."

                "Bin, don't lie to yourself to repress what you feel just to avoid potential heartbreak. I know it's hard for you to put yourself out there since so many people use you and so often, but you see that Dongmin isn't like that. He cares about you a ton, he's already constantly ready to kill me so he does like you alright?"

                The food came and was set on the table, and Minhyuk began digging in. Sure, it hurt to see his best friend glaring into his bowl with tears streaming down steadily, but he also knew that what was best for him was to just address his feelings instead of pushing them to someone else. He didn't expect confessing about Sanha to go this way, either, but he ate the rest of his plate silently and stared out the window with a longing for it to be the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last one...  
> i missed writing socky! after i finish this up this fic i might try and write some hmm  
> don't forget!!! there's still a last one shot in this trilogy after the last chapter, so this series isn't done yet  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](chanight.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avoiding heartbreak can only make it worse; maybe running away isn't the best solution.

                Was Dongmin hurt by Bin not coming that summer? Yes. Did he show it? Of course not. It was already half-way through August and he didn’t expect much else but the heartbreak he was going through. He knew he did something wrong, he knew that he shouldn’t have been angry at Bin for not reciprocating his feelings. Bin didn’t have to like him back, and he could bring whoever he wanted to the hotel. Still, he did have the right to be jealous. His friends tried to reassure him that it was alright, and with new classes next semester he would have a chance to meet someone knew. Dongmin didn’t want to though, and he was sure that he just needed some time to think and get over him.

                It was nice that the new school semester was going to start soon, it got his mind off of things for a bit and his schedule would be so full. Maybe he could join a club too, he did like to sing and that could help him. 

                Before he realized it, he was being tapped on the shoulder by Jinwoo, a notebook in front him filled with plan b’s in case he couldn’t forget Bin. The concerned face made Dongmin embarrassed, and he closed the notebook quickly. “Dongmin…”

                “I’m sorry, did I go over my break time?” A nervous laugh as he started to get up, but Jinwoo’s hand pulled him back down. “I’ve been so out of it lately, huh?”

                “Dongmin, let’s talk for a moment…” Jinwoo sat down next to him. “I was talking about this with Myungjun for a bit and…maybe it’s best for you to take a break.” A pause happened, and Dongmin was sure that he just misheard. “It’s not firing or anything, I just think that its best if you have some time to think for yourself. Lately you get so distracted, and besides you should be focusing on school.”

                He tried to interject, but Jinwoo had already stood back up, patting his shoulder and walking towards the door. “Just take a week off and we’ll see how it works out. Maybe it’ll be good for you.”

***

                School started without time to think, and he found himself caught up in it with a lot less free time than he had expected. Projects and papers were relentless, especially since he had settled on a major by now. More or less, anyways, considering he had found too many interests with too little time to do all of them. It made him think that maybe there was more than the hotel business that he would readily give his whole life to. And now that he had Bin associated with him, he thought maybe that was a good thing.

                It wasn’t that he really wanted to run away from the hotel – he had a great paying job and the last few years of his life were dedicated to it. Wasting all of the time and training he put into it just because of a boy would be silly, especially since he not only got a salary but a place to stay. Sure, there was a certain bittersweet feeling every summer, but he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity because of that.

                Even if he was against the idea at first, he was glad that Jinwoo had granted a break for him. Lucky for Dongmin he had a lot of money saved up as well, so the lack of hours was alright. There were a few times when he had a bit of extra minutes that he wished he could fill easily with working, but he was alright after he got into a routine of studying at a coffee shop.

                Before he knew it, a month had past and he found himself back at work, and he was a bit glad since not too long after the days passed and he found himself caught up in the holidays. Jinwoo gave him more leave since finals were coming up, but he found himself in a tight situation with all the couples out and about. It was only November for heaven’s sake, but he was already surrounded by girls wrapped in scarves with their boyfriend’s arms around them. He’d never be honest about being jealous.

                When final exams had finally paused for a brief few days of break over the weekend, Dongmin found himself on the shore of the Han River, a place he hadn’t frequented since the last time he was here with Bin and…well, Rocky. It was his favorite spot in Seoul despite that. The soft but cold breeze pushing through his hair and causing him to pull his jacket closer to him. The lights mirrored off the black river with a glisten that made him sigh.

                “…min.” He shivered. Did you hallucinate when you’re cold? “Dongmin.”

                His head turned to meet the eyes of a tall boy wearing a coat and scarf, brown hair blowing around him and his eyes glistening like the lights reflecting off the river. Dongmin stood up and covered his mouth. “Bin? What are you doing here?”

                “I’m sorry. I’ve been pushing you away because I’m...” Bin took a deep breath and crouched down, burying his face in his hands. “I’m scared. I’m scared of us being together and you not liking me anymore and me losing you. I didn’t realize I could lose you before all of that, too.” Dongmin crouched down in front of him, a hand resting on the top of his head and smoothing down his hair gently. “I don’t know what I’d do without you if we did stop speaking forever. Just the last few months felt like hell, I can assure you that.” Bin looked at him between his fingers. “I know I’m hard to deal with, and I can be hard to love, and trusting you fully will take time. But, I want to make this work. I want to try and be something for you.”

                Dongmin pulled Bin into a tight hug, the truest and most honest touch he had ever given to someone. There was an unspoken understanding that together, they could fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. is. the. end.  
> only the end of this fic, though. after this will be one final installment to the series, and then hospitality is complete <3  
> this doesn't end with a kiss or a proclamation of love because their relationship is a lot more difficult than that! however, i do promise they get together in the end :)  
> thank u for enduring the torture i put all of u through each update, and the super long hiatus i took before this, i love u all!  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
